


What is a Flower's True Meaning?

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh my god i wrote something nice fluffy and shippy for once, doesnt mean people arent still sad no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: Every day for the past month Logan has been getting wilted flowers delivered outside of his door.Every day for the past month Remus has been trying to make flowers that were just as beautiful and alive as his love, but all he could make was destruction.Every day for the past month Logan has been saving the flowers, bringing them back with the power of botany.Every day for the past month Remus has been trying to confess his love through the flowers, butwhat is a flower's true meaning?





	What is a Flower's True Meaning?

In botany, it’s known that any plant has a saving grace period before befitting death. If the roots of the plants were alive or if part of the stem is still alive, there was still hope for the plant. 

-

Step one, reviving the stems.  
Recut the stems of the flower, cut at an angle and cut a half-inch up the middle to provide a large area for the stem to absorb water. 

-

Remus was near tears as he surrounded himself with wilted flowers. Roses, tulips, and carnations surrounded him as he tried over and over and over again to create a living flower. At one point he started to give up and try making some kind of normal plant, but within seconds of birth, they would all wither away.  
He screamed as loud as he could, shaking the room around him. 

Most of the flowers turned to dust as he did so, leaving him surrounded by not only dying flowers but crushed petals and crushed hopes.  
It took him a while to stop the streams of water coming from his eyes, no matter how many times he wiped the moisture away it would always replace itself. 

-

Labored breaths filled the room as he tried to calm himself down. 

Once collected, he gathered up a bouquet of the best-looking flowers to deliver on his love’s doorstep. He held his head in shame as he held the wilted flowers, they needed to be beautiful for his love.

-

Someone was leaving wilted flowers outside Logan’s door. As the flowers started to show, the logical side took up researching bits of botany that Thomas had learned from previous experience, it usually wasn’t anything more than the flower’s name. Every Week there was a new type of flower, every day there was a different color. The flower’s always arrived in bountiful bouquets wrapped in a metallic emerald green ribbon. Logan got into the habit of pressing the flowers into various scrapbooks. While he craved to know how was leaving these flowers for him, he was afraid of bringing this up to the other sides.

It didn’t take long for the logical side to convince Thomas to look up how to revive a flower, blaming the need on being curious. Within minutes a sink, a new shelf, and dozens of glass vases had been added to his mind space. 

-

Roman groaned as his brother had yet again entered his side of the imagination. “No, it’s no,” 

“Aw come on! You didn’t even give me a chance!” Remus walked into the room with an ever so fake pout of his face.  
“You’re going to ask how to make flowers again,” the prince sighed watching the disastrous man fiddle with the ruffles on his sleeves. The poor man was nervous about the courtship that HE was engaging.

“All the ones I make keep dying!” 

“And that’s my fault how?” 

Remus whined throwing his hands around as if to gesture at a point that’s not there. He attempted to create another daisy only for the white petals to immediately droop and wrinkle. 

“Look, I can’t help you make the flowers but,” 

Remus looked up, his face lit up with some kind of hope. 

“I can help you choose which flowers to use,” 

-

Step two, hydration.  
Hydrate the flower within a vase of warm water. Warmer water will move up the stem faster, but cold water if preferred for flowers such as Tulips. 

-

Everyone but Logan knew. Roman would complain about his brother’s annoyances constantly. Not only that, but Patton had caught Remus outside of Logan’s door on more than one occasion. “The poor thing looked so nervous standing outside the door,” he gossiped. “He tries so hard to knock and give the flowers to Logan himself,” Patton chuckled. “Maybe we should give him some tips,” 

“Remus? In love? And with Logan of all people!?” Virgil was shocked considering this was the first time was part of the gossip session. 

“Keep your voice down! The nerd himself might hear you!” Roman panicked, looking over his shoulder. “I’ve been trying to help him become more direct through his choice of flowers,” 

“Is this why Logan keeps making me research flowers?” Thomas asked the group. Patton only laughed, it was obvious that Logan had taken an interest in the plants.

“What exactly is he making you research?”

“How to save wilting flowers,” 

-

Step three, food.  
Add a drop of lemon juice and a pinch of sugar into the water. 

-

The flowers started to cover Logan’s room. There were daisies, roses, carnations, lilacs, lilies, and peonies of all different colors. The one plain matte room, burst with colors as the once wilted flowers now thrived. As some flowers died over time, Logan would press them into the books he started when the flowers first appeared. He would write the date the flowers appeared and the date they died, along with what type of flower they were. 

Three knocks hit hard on Logan’s door. 

“Who is it?” the logical side called out to no answer. 

Setting down the papers, he got up to investigate. There was no one outside the door when he got there, but there was a fresh bouquet waiting for him. There was something special about this one, rather than it being all one flower, there was an arrangement.

Acacia, Amaranth, Gardenia, Arbutus, and Heliotrope. The green ribbon that once surrounded the flowers was now a bright white lace. The wilted bouquet was beautiful.

“Got another one huh?”

Logan almost jumped three feet in the air as Roman spoke up. The prince chuckled as he walked down the hallway.  
“The one who’s sending them wants to see you tonight, meet me in the hallway and I’ll take you to him,”  
And with that Roman walked off. 

“He wants to see me? Tonight?” Logan whispered to himself as he clung to the flowers.  
The logical side rushed the flowers into the room. He immediately got to work on saving the flowers. 

-

Step five, wait.  
Within a few hours, the flowers should be back to their beautiful state. 

-

“YOU WHAT!?” Remus screeched as Roman told him about the date he set up. 

“Calm down! Calm down! I did you a favor! You need to tell him sooner or later!” Roman defended himself as his brother continued to throw various small objects at him.  
“But tonight!?”

“Better sooner than later?!” 

“It's too soon!!”

“No, it’s not, just tell him!”

A wet fish slapped Roman across the face.

-

Logan pulled out the flower dictionary he made based on Thomas’s research. 

Secret love. 

Immortal love. 

You are the only one I love. 

Secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck. 

Devotion. 

Logan’s gasp echoed through his dead silent room.

The flowers were all secret confessions. 

He looked around the room at the flowers he already had looking for the meanings of each one and each color. 

Fascination, distinction, love.

Deep romantic love, passion. 

Sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, faithfulness. 

Dreams of fantasy. 

Loyal love. 

First emotion of love. 

High-souled aspirations. 

Desire and passion. 

Love at first sight. 

Every single flower in his room was a love confession. A confession from who?  
Logan’s eyes panned to the pile of green ribbons the flowers usually came with. 

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot,” 

-

Step five, repeat if necessary.  
Sometimes a flower will stay wilted or only perk up a little, the way to fix this is to recut the stem yet again. 

-

It was almost time for Logan to go meet his mystery lover, it was almost time for him to go see Remus. Logan felt like a huge idiot for not realizing this sooner. Taking a deep breath, he peeked his head outside his door to come face to face with Roman. 

“Ready to go, Juliet?” 

Logan only stepped out of the room ignoring the comment. 

As the pair walked over to the shared imagination, the logical side had a brilliant idea. 

“Hey Roman?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you make me an ambrosia?”

-

Remus paced back and forth around the broken down fountain. He was nervous, to say the least. Nothing in Remus’s garden was alive, it grew sure, but none of it lived. The vines and shrubbery nothing but petrified wood, that was dimly lit by the fire of the lamps that littered the area.

He held his hands out, groaning in pain as he tried to create living flowers. The bunch of red tulips only faltered as they came into existence. He set the flowers down on the fountain's ledge, trying again. 

Wilted. 

Try again. 

Wilted. 

Try again.

Wilted. 

Remus was soon surrounded by wilted red tulips. Just looking at them drove him further into insanity. They needed to be perfect. He couldn’t just give Logan wilted flowers anymore, he deserved living flowers that were as beautiful as him. 

“You-who! Bro! I brought your date,” Roman called from the garden path. 

Oh great, now Logan was going to see him surrounded by dead flowers. Surprise! I love you! Here’s some death.  
Remus panicked as his brother and his love came into view. Within a split second, everything changed. Logan stepped forward, the ambrosia in his hands. The flower was held delicately, with a metallic ocean blue ribbon carefully wrapped around the stem. 

Return of love. 

The ambrosia flower was a symbol of mutual love. 

His eyes widened, his heart soared, for a good thirty seconds, he believed he was dead or dreaming.  
Logan looked around at the red tulips, then to the source of all his flowers. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” 

With that Roman was gone, leaving the two ever so awkward love birds alone in the garden. 

“Remus,” 

Logan spoke first. 

“Y-Yes?” 

The logical side only held out the flower for the chaotic man to take. 

“I believe this says enough,” 

Remus hesitantly took the flower, he held it as if it was made of glass. The last thing he wanted to do was somehow make the flower wilt before their very eyes. 

“Logan, I-” 

He stared down at the flower with adoration as he held it.

“Remus look at me,” 

The chaotic man shot his head up to look towards his love, he was quickly cut off as the logical side initiated a kiss. His body froze, his eyes shot open, and he held his arms out as he struggled to understand what he was feeling.

Roman almost laughed as he watched from behind the walls of vines. Patton was going to love this. 

Within seconds, Remus wrapped his arms around Logan, squeezing him as tight as possible, slipping his eyes closed and deepening the kiss.  
Logan pulled back taking a deep breath, looking up at Remus with equally wide eyes. 

“I marvel in your presence, the thoughts of you make me weak, despite everything I did to you, I want to give you the world, your beauty can be compared to the passion of the flowers and the shining stars in the sky, but nothing could come close to what the image of you does to me, you’re enchanting, you’re intoxicating, you’re my obsession, you blow me away, it would mean the world and the stars to make you my dame, my duke, my king, my God,-”

Remus continued to babble confessions as Logan only basked in the awkward praise. Slowly a smile as bright as the sun and as powerful as the moon spread across his face. 

“Remus,”

“Yes?” 

“I fancy you as well,” 

-

Roman burst into the living room. 

“GUYS HE DID IT!!!!!!”

“HE DID IT AND LOGAN SAID YES!!!!!”

Patton’s excited screams could be heard echoing from the kitchen.


End file.
